Cuore della Penombra
by esthetic.mystic
Summary: Am I light... or dark? After returning home, Riku still feels something isn't complete. Every night he dreams, and every dream has its mysteries. Will Riku find himself, as well as another? UPDATE! Chapter 8 is UP!
1. The Deep End

! Hello everyone! Welcome to the ever pending story of **Cuore della Penombra.** I hope you enjoy this story and please review/  
!  
!One Word Summary: **Dive in...** ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
!  
!Is that 1 word? Phil's has gotten into me. Great... / Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot.   
!  
!Note- Anyone knows what the title means? Will give a HUGE clue of the plot. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
!  
! **animelover07 :)** /  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuore della penombra**

Chapter 1: **The Ominous Thought**

It was a quiet evening, nothing too special. Yawns were soon to be heard and loud snores could already be heard across the vast, spacious island. But you, reader, would not like to hear about those people who snore and start anew the next day... but of the people staying up who have the courage to look back to the day events. And so we turn to one specific boy...

The 16 year old boy was lying down on his childhood bed and looked around his room. He couldn't believe it... just...couldn't.

The trio came back. After what has been 2 whole years, away from the place which had been their home, they finally came back to where their memories reside. Of course, it has only been 3 weeks ago, but still. Who wouldn't been so relieved to arrive home?

The boy chuckled a low, mature, and silent laugh. Of course he would be. What started as an adventure based on instict, trust, and friendship to a whole lot of seriousness and fighting began to become a dream come true. The trio came back home of course. But what about before? He was the one who started the other 2's thinking about other worlds! And they achieved that goal as well, he discovered. The many hidden worlds hidden by impassable walls had broken apart and the whole adventure started.

The teen then sighed heavily. Of course these were the happy thoughts his great optimistic but goofy (really...) buddy would think right. Hey, maybe he's still up now! The boy looked at his lighted clock. 9:00 P.M. He then looked past the curtains of his glass window. No one's window was lighted or opened. Tonight, the island was a peace.

"Perfect," the boy said. Darkness was a part of him, and being aroung total darkness made him at ease. Except his alarm clock of course! No matter what his buddy said, he was tainted with darkness forever, and there's nothing to do about it.

That statement made his mind against him. 'Excuse me?! If I understand correctly, you are, or were, fighting for the light!" The mature boy chuckled, this time louder. "Sure, but I have used the darkness as an advantage!" Then he stopped. His mind froze on the thought of something: Twilight. That word has been on his mind for the past weeks.Sure, they just came back 3 WEEKS ago, and probably his friends would have taken all this theories aside and relax, but not he. Twilight, the middle of Light and Darkness. Where there's always peace and serenity. And he was part of it! He's not some low puppet of darkness! He's the result of Light and Dark clashing together. Not literally!

'Hey, why am I getting reeaallly serious? the boy thought,'I should be happy and joyful and glad to be home! At least that's what Sora and Kairi are doing!'

Sora. The boy who did it all.

Kairi. The light who warms up anyone.

And he. What was he? A apprentice of the Keyblade Master? Aha! A mistake! HE was a Keyblade Master. No, he was something else, something that no one else could imitate, not even Sora!

"Riku? Are you even asleep yet? Please sleep!" whispered a sleepy person. Riku sighed. THAT would be the end of tonight's philosophy! He enjoyed asking questions about himself. It made him informed about things he missed. Sora. Kairi. King Mickey. Donald. And even the genius Goofy!

But, there was one more thing. Oh great, another thing? Your head must be swirling with 'When will this chapter ever end????' Well, what do you think Riku's mind was?

There was something amiss. Something no one can notice but him. No, not a something, a someone. It was locked in the deep chain of memories of his heart. But still he could remember a slight memory. And that someone may help him to be more...complete.

"RIKU!!!!"

"Good night Mom!" screamed Riku. Literally.

As everyone else did, he let begones be begones. Next morning would be a bright, sunny day.

But, that thought would never ever leave him.

"Sora, Kairi, be ready for the adventure of your lives." he murmered a prediction and fell asleep of exhaustion.

* * *

End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**

Hi peoples!!!

So how was this introduction? Not much, I think. But it was way toooo serious. And remember I wrote these stores a LONG time ago! I repeat: I totally think that this was way too serious. This is RIKU!

Anyway, about the title. Here's a clue: go on to translate. and write the title. Try every language (a catch!) until you find a title that seems to fit this story. Good luck!

Anyone guess who this'someone' is? I've gotten this theory when in KH: Chain of Memories Sora said that there used to be another person on Destiny Islands. Whoa, I'm giving too much of the plot away!

As everyone says, please review. Say anything, even insult my story! This will motivate me to meet your expectations! I''m talking like my LAL teacher! Also say any ideas you want. I can change the story ya know!

Read and Review! Oh yeah, the author's note will be long I think.

animelover07

PS- Figure the title out!

PSS- Now what? Well I 'm guessing this story to be 12-14 chapters. So for those long story lovers, this story's for you!

PSSS- This WILL be more funny! Believe me! I just needed to get Riku's seriousness in!


	2. Bustin' Up on the Beach

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Cuore della Penombra**_**! Please, this is a very happy momment because I haven't uploaded in a long time. So has the renaissance of this story!**

**Wait for more!**

**animelover07**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not know any smart aleck comments so here it is: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts._

_BUT, I do own the plot and the details. Yay, I own something!_

* * *

**Cuore della Penombra**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Bustin' Up on the Beach!_

_Featuring: Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka!!!!_

**"OUCH!!!!"**

Another 'peaceful' day begins on the sunny Destiny Islands. As the water waves over to meet its brother, earth, kids' screams (literally) were to be heard.

"MAN! Tidus, ya gonna say sorry or else, man!"

"So what if I don't? Hmmm???"

"THIS will happen! Take this!"

And poor, poor Tidus, not able to escape Wakka''s wrath, got a huge black eye, and several other bruises as well that shouldn't be metioned.

"THAT"S what you get by angering the mighty Wakka!" he jeered. Tidus grumbled, then saw a spiky-brown haired person that people can never forget.

"Hey Sora! Mind to ask what ya doing here?" The boy smiled his goofy grin. "Sure, Tidus! Can't a traveler go sightseeing on his own island? It appears that I don't remember much of it." "As you wish!," whispered Tidus, "But I have a favor to ask you! Can you please-" "Plant a blitzball right at Wakka? No prob." "Thanks man! Oh, and I think you shouldn't use that. Kay?" "Awwwww," said Sora, "Wouldn't it be easier? Of course I won't use it!"

Full of happiness, Tidus walked away, happily swinging his rod with ease. When Kairi had announced that Sora and Riku were back, the whole town was surprised. Who were these 2? Then, as if a blown up picture of them was thrown right smack in their faces, they remembered who was searched for 2 years. "Ah... it was like our mind was relaxed, even if we didn't know it!" But, what about their adventures? Sora, actually being smart, made up this story of being lost at sea and unable to come back home. They found another island, who had nursed them back to help. Unconscious, they couldn't identify the island. Smart? Tidus thought so.

"But, people should know what they did." He sighed. If they told everyone, there would be 3 outcomes: treated as kings, outcasts, or just plain townspeople. Sora, Riku, and Kairi wanted the 3rd option. "I wish I could go around the worlds..." Yep, the trio just couldn't handle the curiosity of Tidus, Selphie and Wakka and so, their adventures just reeled out of their mouths. But, we don't want to repeat the chronicles, do we?

* * *

Meanwhile, hot-headed Wakka was walking around the Cove. "One day, Tidus will get it! Grrrr, I was actually beaten at Blitzball!" Who knew that Wakka would get his wish in days but...in a minute? "Ouch! Wakka, watch where you're walking!" a silver-haired mature teenager replied with a cool mind (though his head is burning with revenge...what's with islanders?). "OH! Sorry Riku! Man, what is with today, ya?" Riku shook his head. "Thinking about the dream? Come on, man, leave it and enjoy your stay on Destiny Islands!" Riku laughed wholeheartedly as he replied, "Now you really sound like a air hostess!" "Riku? Are you crazy or you're teasing me that I'm a girl? 'Cause it not funny, man!"

"Anyway, Riku, I think you're just the man for my little job." said Wakka. "What? Do something to Tidus that should never be told to the littles??" "Um, man, do ya have telepathy or something along those lines?" Riku then laughed his hardest laugh that he could, which wasn't much. Think of as harder than he did as in the World that Never Was. "Sure, Wakka, I'll help you. It's not like there's anything else to do except moping around or getting yelled at by Kairi for being a lazy bum." "Yeah, man, girls are tough."

Wakka was smiling like crazy. He got his best friend back, and even though he got beaten by him every time they sparred, he knew that inside Riku was fighting an internal battle that only he and Riku knew. "So, uh, Riku, mind that you can-" "Yes, Wakka, as I said before." Riku flashed his smile that made every girl fall for him, which was annoying. With that, Riku ran towards the Seaside Shack.

Wakka sighed. After Sora and Riku came home, their families were grief-stricken. He imagined that their really cool clothes (mind that) were soaked in salty tears. But no way would they tell their parents about their true adventures of saving the worlds twice, even if they were...never mind.

Oh yeah, there was something to do. Watch the fun.

* * *

A red-haired girl was sitting by the beach in her pink dress and gray hood as she searched the sand for rare shells. "Ah, those thalassa necklaces I made are really unfinished. I better get more!" As optimistic as ever, Kairi sifted through the sandy beaches. The islands were never foreign to her and she never wanted to forget this feeling.

"KAIRI!!! Where are you?" a shrill voice that only a mental person couldn't identify was calling. "Selphie! I'm down at the Sand Dunes!" At the moment, a brunette with curved pigtails came behind Kairi. "BOO!"

"Selphie! How many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me!" "Ah, Kairi, getting too mature, aren't we?" "Hmph, as if!" Then it was pure silence. The clashing sounds of 2 swords connecting could be heard.

"Oh no! Tidus and Wakka are at it again!" said a whining Selphie. "Wait, Selphie! Wakka has a ball that makes a boing sound..." "And Tidus has a rod that makes a clank sound..."

**"SO who makes a clash sound?"**

"Oh great, Sora and Riku are at it again!" Selphie corrected herself. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kairi brushed her hair. "Let's see the show!" Kairi then sprinted towards the fight.

Selphie smiled (what's with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie???).

She then walked slowly, matching her footsteps with Kairi's. "Wow, Kairi has changed a lot." Since the trio had come back, Selphie, Tidua, and Wakka was really surprised on how they were different. Sora was lankier, Riku was shadier, and Kairi was tomboy-isher! Also, they became really strong. No less in 2 minutes had Sora beaten those 3!

But what hasn't changed was their friendship. Even when they knew their secret, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka treats Sora, Kairi, and Riku like old chums in the good old days. "But, who knows?" Selphie wondered, "If they went for 2 whole years fighting these heartless, they would have to go again, right? They aren't completely finished." Unlike the 2 other boys, Selphie listened attentively to their story. Makes up for her hyperness, right?

* * *

It had been 3 weeks, and still Sora, Riku and Kairi were fit in! But still, the mystery of the worlds and hearts were still intergrated in their brains.

* * *

"Oh no! I forgot! Got to see this fight!" and the happy little teenager skipped away.

**"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Tidus and Wakka were screaming. WHAT!!! Tidus and Wakka?**

**What happened?**

**You guessed it. Their evil conspiracy.**

**What will happen next?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

(Author's Corner) 

**Hi peoples, **

**I think I wowed myself. This chapter is a real balance. Oh, and the fight? You'll see next chapter.**

**Meanwhile, I think I'll post up another KH story. It's a new story (not saved in the old files of Microsoft Word) and I thought of it long, loong ago though I can't put it into words. That way, I can get more people to my stories. Nice idea?**

**What are Sora and Riku doing? You'll find out!**

**animelover07**


	3. Just an Itty Bitty Too Much

HI Peoples!

Yeah, today I was a litttle off and I didn't want to wait for tomorrow to post up a new chapter, so I made a chapter starring the infamous buddies... **Tidus and WAKKKKKAAAA!**

As always reminded, please read and review before you exit this wonderful funny fable.

(It does teach a lesson...)

_

* * *

_

_Still, no creative comments. So I will happily say this: I DO NOT own this remarkably fun game created by Square, Square-Enix, or Squaresoft_

_

* * *

_

**Tidus and Wakka's Evil, Bad, Terrible, Off the Charts, Not understandable, and Mean little Plan**

_(Also just a little part of the story reserved for them…) _

_A Side Chapter of the Everlasting Story..._

**Cuore della Penombra**

**(So This Chapter is acatually a Side Story to lessen off Riku's Serious performence in the 1st Chapter)**

"Hey Wakka! What'cha doing at the waterfall?" said Tidus (with a devilish smile to touch on his plan). "Hi man! I'm just going to the _Secret Place._" said Wakka (who, surprisingly, had a mysterious face as well).

"So, ya think their tales are true? I mean, as Sora said, they were unconscious…" said Tidus. Wakka's eyebrows them shot upwards.

"Hey man, you're not doin' anything priceless, are ya?"

Tidus put on a flashy smile, but not as flashy as Riku, for girls would be running after him by now. "Uh, YEAH!!!"

"Then I'm with ya!" screamed Wakka (that the birds on the treetops 50 miles away flew away). Ooooo, those 2 are going to get it!

Then those 2 great buddies walked away, without another sound, for it was they who will make the most fabulous fight Destiny Islands would ever see.

Though right after, Sora would kill Tidus. And Riku would smack a blitzball in to Wakka.

**GULP **

**_Meanwhile _**

"Okay, let's just say that you made me win at--" "Tidus, NOT another word, man! This is serious! I'm not going to let my repetition go down, man!!!"

Tidus snickered. Of course Wakka would say that. "Okay, fine! I'll change it. Though you will need to pay a price…"

"Oh no… you don't go outside telling everyone about my secrets!" screamed Wakka (again). The islanders looked behind them. "Uh, Wakka, why did you choose the MARKET PLACE!!!" Tidus was now like a plump, red or scarlet tomato. "Okay, let's move!"

After they moved away from the very public place, they made their sneakiest plan ever! I mean, they aren't Mr. Goody Two Shoes. "Okay, here's what to do! Blah blah blah!"

Wakka's eyes soon grown big. "Tidus, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius! Now we can finally see those cool wea--" "Shush! Not another word!" said Tidus, looking around the Seaside Shack warily.

**_MEANWHILE!_**

"La la la la la la LAAAAAA!" said a very hyper girl. She was walking around in her shoes, kicking the sand wherever she goes. Then, Wakka's infamous scream reached her (the 2nd time). She then creased her lips to make a very stern smile.

"AHA! Here you are! Now…

**whatplanareyouusingtomakesoaraandrikutotakeouttheirweapons…andmaybekairi'sultrasuperspectacularone**?

**_A long silence could be heard._**

"Um, Selphie, um, did you actually see theirs?" the pair said in unison. "Yeah, loads of times! Sora, Riku, and Kairi spar all the time!" said Selphie in a chipper voice.

Tidus slowly turned his head to Wakka, whose head was already turned to Tidus.

They, in a flash, their heads spun to Selphie.

"You know what, I'm still going with this plan."

**However…**

"Okay, Tidus, I've got one thing to say!" said Wakka in a serious voice.

"DON"T TELL THIS TO ANYONE!"

Tidus, again, smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah, you owe me another one! Last time I counted, you owe me about 749 times!" "Grrrr…."

At that moment, Wakka said something he wouldn't have ever said.

**"MAN! Tidus, ya gonna say sorry or else, man!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter 3/ Prelude/Whatever you want to call it

* * *

**  
**Author's Corner**

**_Welcome back to Earth! I hope this is enough to make you laugh! Unfortunately, the story will have to go on. I'm going wayyyyyyyyy off. _**

**_I hope this will actually make more people pass CH 1._**

**_Anyway, Squaresoft had those names. Just as a side fact._**

**_I hope I can make this story move along._**

**Read and Review! I've only had 1 true review out of all the extremly dedicated writers of this site! This person I give my Humble thanks!!!!**

**Next chapter I'll tell the person unless they don't want to be.**

**_animelover07_**

**PS- Should I do the new story or finish this one?  
****  
PSS- Thanks for reading this far!!!**

**PSSS- I should truly live up to my name. I should make a story for anime!**


	4. Treasured Memories Part 1

(Author's Interlude) 

Hello! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Cuore della Penombra! I'm very very VERY happy to tell you that 102 people, until now, has read my story! And I don't know if they read it, but 16 people visited the 3rd chapter! Thank you very much! And now, I dedicate this chapter to all those readers!

This chapter is actually going to be broken up to 2 parts, this one being part 1. Sorry if this chapter sounds bad, but we have to move on! Also, its Memorial Day Weekend!

Though I do need more reviews...Oh well, I'm a beginner!

Enjoy!

Animelover07

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own this game and its characters. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Part 1 of..._**

**_Treasured Memories_**

**T****here was silence.**

**He fighters stared into their eyes**

"**Riku?""Sora?"**

**Riku was awestruck. Wasn't Tidus supposed to be here? Well, who knows? Tidus and Sora have spiky hair, you know.'**

**Sora's mouth was open. Where was Wakka?**

"**Well," Riku disrupted, "This fight isn't going to end on its own!"**

**Sora then showed his shiny white teeth. "Yeah, so here it goes!" **

"**Anyway Riku, do you always support Wakka? I mean, he shouldn't have hurt Tidus!" Sora spat at Riku. "Hey, Tidus ruined Wakka's image! His reputation is in stake here!" "EXCUSE me? This is 1 single measly game. It's not the Olympics!" "Ha, ha, ha! And I thought you were dumb!" Sora's anger just went up to the maximum level. **

"**Oh yeah? Well, bring it on!"**

**Oh yes, those two lost it.**

**Tidus's eyes were starting to pop out. This is going to work, this is GOING to WORK! Wakka was drooling. And little Selphie was sitting patiently on a nearby log.**

**Then, a whoosh and chime was heard and 2 very, very, very large keys came into Riku's and Sora's hands.**

**Tidus was getting insane now. "I DID IT! I DID IT! NA NA NA NA NAAAAA NA!"**

**But Wakka was worried. Sora and Riku looked from their weapons then to Tidus and Wakka. Unsuprisingly, they had murderous looks on them**

"**TIDUS! WAKKA! YOU'RE in big trouble now!"**

**They ran for their lives.**

**Sora and Riku then dismissed their keyblades. "Well, at least there wasn't anyone we knew, other than that saw this!" Sora said happily.**

"**Well, let's go home. You 2 landed into a great conspriracy." Kairi calmly said. As they walked along the sands of the island, Sora perked up. "You know? They could of asked us very nicely to show them our weapons, right?" Riku laughed. "Right..."**

**

* * *

_Author's Corner_**

_**Hola! How was it? Sorry, no fighting but I had limited time here. Oh yeah, Tidus and Wakka will get it. Hmmmm What should I do? **_

_**Next part, we will get on to the worlds part. A new mystery will come up and the happiness on the islands will be disrupted. **_

_**Stay tuned!**_

**Animelover07**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_Riku..._

**What! Who are you and what are you doing to me?**

_Pardon?_

**You've made me restless with your appearance, and I can't confide in no one!**

_Why?_

**What do you care? Sneaking around my personal space...**


	5. Treasured Memories Part 2

**(Author's Interlude)**

**Hello! It's been a long time since a new chapter came! I hope I can get back to typing my stories up! Read and Review please.**

* * *

Cuore della Penombra

Chapter 5

Treasured Memories Part 2

A blur of reds, yellows and oranges with a hint of sky blue covered the sky. It was a spectacular feature of Destiny Island and most children, after finishing their mischievous tricks, would sit upon the curved neck of the Paopu Tree and gaze upon the limitless sky. And that is what Sora, Riku and Kairi are doing right now.

Sora was at the most curved part of the trunk and was lying down on it, the leaves of the tree bathing him in shade. His lanky legs could be seen bent at the knees and his gloved hands behind his hair. His ocean blue eyes gazed upon the sky and, surprisingly, was thinking.

Kairi was next to Sora. She was just sitting on the flattest part of the trunk and swung her legs with the wind. Her hair would occasionally cover her sight but she would just brush her crimson hair off her face. She, too, was in the train of thought.

Riku was last in line and he leaned his back against the base of the trunk. His arms were crossed on his chest, maintaining his figure of maturity. His eyes would wander around the ocean, then to the sky, then to his friends, and back again. Obviously, he was thinking.

"What will happen now?"

Sora was the first one to talk. "Well, I don't think our journey is complete, right? I mean, the worlds are saved, but how long do you think they would be in peace?" Riku and Kairi stared at Sora. "Um, Sora? When did you ever get smarter?" Riku asked with a laugh. Sora pouted, "Well, I'm trying to make the situation lighter here and you 2 are mocking me?" Kairi laughed and said, "Well, yeah, Sora is right. Someone has to save the worlds again! There isn't going to be a middle part, right?"

Riku's mind clicked in. "THAT"S IT! Hey, Sora, remember Castle Oblivion?" Sora's face twisted with confusion. "Forget I asked." Riku replied with a smirk. He still didn't tell Sora off for sleeping in a capsule instead of taking care of Kairi here on the island. But it is nice to keep a secret, right?

"Well, Kairi, something did happen in between. But, I'm not saying it." Riku said. Kairi pouted but kept her optimistic mood. "Anyway, Sora, how did you figure that out? Any help?" "Yeah, if it wasn't for a 2 year old that looks like a 15 year old and wear black and white and is sneaking in my thoughts now and is disturbing my goofy appearance, I wouldn't have thought of it." Sora said guiltily.

"Excuse me! Are you mocking me Sora? Are you blaming me for your mistake?" At that, Sora's other slid out and was now standing in his usual way. "Hey Roxas! How has it been?" Riku said. Roxas smirked, "Kind of nice, thank you. Anyway, for some reason, Sora called me out. So what's up?"

Who called whom?

Anyway, Roxas was, if you don't know, Sora's street-smart nobody. He's the darkness in Sora. I wonder how he's nice? His clothing of Twilight town hasn't changed a bit. They were in colors of whites, tans, and blacks with a collar of red. His X-necklace was like Sora's crown necklace.

Oh yes, Roxas's appearance. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were pretty freaked out when this figure just came out of Sora. But after a few explanations, Roxas and them were buddies. So Roxas only appears on the island where children play. It so seems that Roxas, whenever called out or in times of trouble, can come out of Sora and maintain a solid body. He was going to come out when Riku was fighting Sora (Sora still can't beat Riku ). The only disadvantage is that Sora will have half the power in him since Roxas has half of Sora. Teamwork is handy in these times! Well, on to the story!

"Well, Roxas we were just discussing what will happen now." Kairi replied. "Why think about it now? Did you think about this for 3 weeks?" The harsh stares he got said their reply. Sora then said, "Roxas, if you haven't managed to reach that part of my memories yet, all of us were taken away from the island with no warning at all." Another point for Sora!

Riku's stomach lurched, but his face was still the same. Zexion was right. HE was the one who led darkness to his home. But let's not think about past thing and think about the future.

Roxas was now thinking, "Well, I agree with Riku. Something would be happening in the middle." Riku asked Roxas, "You mean, you didn't restore Sora's memories when you fused with him?" Roxas's head was down. "I tried Riku, I really did. But Sora's Heart is just too chained."

At the sidelines, Sora and Kairi were absorbing this information. "Sora? Did something happen that you didn't tell me?" Sora looked at Kairi's face. What was he missing? Riku's and Roxas's talks were alien to him. And what is Castle Oblivion? "Really, Kairi, I don't know…"

Kairi was speechless. She was just a spectator, watching the show while someone else dos the fighting. Had she been part of their adventure? Did she have any reason to fight? Does she even know what to do in situations like these? Of course, for 3 weeks Sora and Riku were teaching her how to fight. Mysteriously, the flower keyblade Riku had given to her in The World That Never Was was still with her. Kairi too had something to find out.

"Kairi," a small, petite voice said, "Don't worry so much. Just enjoy what you have now. Because waiting for something may take away more of your present." Kairi gasped a little when her other appeared right next to Roxas. "Hi Naminé!" Kairi said with a smile. What the…

As you know, Naminé is Kairi's nobody. And you know she's special because she was made from Sora's darkness since Kairi doesn't have any (Go Kairi!). Well, Naminé is a nobody that has the power to change the chain of memories of someone, namely Sora. Her dress is still pure white and simple. She, like Roxas, can appear in a solid form if called. Oh, the talks that Naminé and Kairi have…Anyway, Naminé helps Kairi a lot and is like her sister, just like Roxas to Sora. You know what happened when Selphie, Tidus and Wakka saw her too. Double shock.

"Yes, I didn't want to be left out of this conversation," replied Naminé. "So Naminé, what do you think?" Sora asked. "Well…I'm not so sure…" a hesitant Naminé said. "Well, Naminé is right!" Kairi said, "We should enjoy the time now, not waste it thinking about something that might not even happen! Just like this afternoon, when Tidus's failed conspiracy failed, we should have fun with our friends!"

"But, Kairi…" Sora said. "NO Sora! Now, can we please go back to fighting lessons?" Kairi said with puppy eyes. Hail to the Puppy eyes.

Riku smirked while Sora was in trance. "Yeah, Sora, wanna come?" Riku asked. "Sure!" Sora replied, "I'll beat you this time Riku!" "Really? Nah…" Riku said.

As the sky's colors changed into cool colors of blues, purples, and blacks, the 3 friends spent the rest of the time spending time together. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow will bring good things, or bad…

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**How do you think this was? This chapter I really worked on! I hope it meets with your expectations.**

**So, like it was revealed in this chapter, Chapters 2,3,4 contributed to how much fun Destiny Island was and how Sora, Riku and Kairi would spend their time at home before they leave off again.**

**IMPORTANT!!!! From now on, check my profile for news about my stories. I have put up a notice saying the reason of my absence, but I don't think anyone looked.**

**Have a great summer!**

_**animelover07** _


	6. Revelations Part 1

**_(Author's Interlude)_**

**_HI!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm very hyper because I finally reached the 6th chapter. Warning: Chapters will get darker! This chapter will be divided into 3 parts. The first part is this: Riku's thoughts. Guess what Part 2 and 3 are._**

* * *

**Cuore della Penombra**

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations Part 1**

_Starring: Riku!_

As the night day before, it was dark and cold. Crickets could be heard, snores were... snored.

A tired 16 year old dropped unto his messy bed. It has been like this since...the dreams came.

Dreams. They can be promising or misleading. Fact, or opinion. Fate, or imagination.

When they finally came back home. Riku thought that everything would be back to normal. School, work, eat, sleep. Well, let's just say it was not meant to be that way for Riku. For these 14 nights, Riku had dreamt of a dreary place, a place submerged in darkness. And yet, at some views, there was light sticking out of the tiniest holes. It tormented Riku's thinking, he hoping that they would just go away and he could finally be care free. But no.

Riku sighed. Always the oldest one gets the trouble. He hasn't heard any of these weird dreams from Sora or Kairi. Why him?

"Yeah," he said, "Why me?"

He just wanted to spend time with his peers. He just wants to fight with Sora again. He just wants to cook with his mom and work with his dad. He just...wants everything back to normal. But it isn't. His face would show no worry at all, but Wakka was right. He was in an internal conflict between himself.

These days were so precious to him, so little time to fit back into the lifestyle they had, it would be a little disturbance to tip their lives off. These dreams are that disturbance. Riku even thinks this is forewarning.

Every night, the image of this peculiar castle would appear. The whole place was surrounded by purple fog and reeked of darkness. The acre was only a square that grew spiky thorns. Its 4 pointy towers at the 4 corners were amazingly bent to create a heart with a pair of towers. In the middle of the square was a building, the main structure. At the front was an illuminated mosaic door that glowed with brightness. The lighted door would be always open to Riku and he would go through the open doors. Walking through the hallways, lighted by dark, pointy or shining lamps. Every time he would stand at a fork. One way leads to a dark, foggy place while the other is composed of sweet smells and sunshine. A voice, like DiZ, would ask, "Are you either? Are you with the trend, or a new one?" The voice is not DiZ of course (he died if you haven't known), but a small, but defiant feminine voice. Then, if he stared hard enough, Riku could see flowing hair above, in the abyss. Riku's dreams ends at this point. Sometimes, the mysterious voice would speak to him more. And that is what Riku is waiting for tonight, well maybe not.

Sleepiness wavered over Riku, and once again a cloudy fortress laid before him. At the fork, immediately a voice welcomed him warmly.

Oh yes, the girl. She claims to have watched Riku for a long time to see his progress. RIku thinks he has some relation with her, but lately the girl gave him more puzzles than clues.

* * *

_Riku..._

**What! Who are you and what are you doing to me?**

_Pardon?_

**You've made me restless with your appearance, and I can't confide in no one!**

_Why?_

**What do you care? Sneaking around my personal space.**

_But...Riku...I'm in your dreams..._

**Yeah, sure**

_Doesn't that hold any meaning to you?_

**...NO!...**

_-sigh- I guess you have really changed_

**What are you talking about? You've never met me! I don't remember you!**

_As I wanted...now I will just tell you something..._

**Huh? As if I needed more...**

_A lot of revelations will come to you._

**What...do you mean? I know me, myself, I!**

_Do you mean that? Do you feel you're not cheating yourself?_

**Actually...I do have some things...I don't know...**

_Well, good luck..._

* * *

And just like that, the person vanished in a flash.

Riku sighed. These puzzles are messing with his mind a lot. Who was this girl? How does she know me?

"But, even if you had annoyed me, I wish to thank you. You've made me realize what... I really am. Thank you."

And as the moon went down the horizon, defeated by the powerful sun, Riku went to sleep as well.

At the same moment, an image of a brownish-blond person came into view. Her long, swift hair shrugged against her neck as her neck bent down.

"At last Riku, has your adventure continues..." And then, she let out a very, very small droplet out of her pupil.

"I hope...for...luck for all of you... Sora...Kairi...Riku."

The image then faded slowly into the shadows of the night.

**_

* * *

End of Chapter 6_**

* * *

**(Author's Corner :))**

**Wow, the chapters are gettting so much darker. You wouldn't mind if I add some smileys?  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**That's better! Yep, that's the girl I talked about in the author's note in chapter 1! Don't worry! Some happiness will come later.  
So who do you think the girl is?**

**Yay! I've made my profile! Towards the end are where I will put up the news updates. Why don't you check it out now???  
Please LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! OMG 200 people came and NOBODY put a simple review! Is the beginning that bad?**

**Animelover07 :)**


	7. Revelations Part 2

**(Author's Interlude)**

**Yay! I'm back and ready for action! Well maybe not... Anyway, here's Chapter 7! I've been having alot of Writer's block. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thank yous!  
foolishpride- **Thanks for being my first reviewer! And yes, you got the translation right. :)

**MelodiousNocturneGirl**- Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review! Also, I thank Riku and Sora for reading. :)

Thanks to both of you :) :)  
  
Key (2nd part won't follow this pattern)

_Roxas_

**_Sora_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters.**

* * *

**Cuore della Penombra**

_**Chapter 7**_

_Revelations: Part 2_

**Starring: Our spiky-headed heroes (and no, it's not Cloud...duh...)**

Lying down on his childhood bed, Sora stared out at the limitless sky. The night sky was brilliantly brightened with the sparks of the stars. He sighed at the memory of when all the stars/worlds went up to the sky and illuminated it once again.

Memories. Pieces of your life flashed before you. From childhood to now. What is needed to go forward.

Reverting to the conversation with Roxas and Riku, Sora tried to remember something. Anything! Just one little clip...but no. None. Zip.

_Hey bro, what are you up to? You're don't sleep late..._

Sora smiled at Roxas's effort. God, how annoying can he be?

_Hey... anyway, just forget about what happened, okay? You're okay now bu-_

_**Roxas, what do you mean my heart is too chained?**_

_Just what I've been looking forward for..._ _Sora, you don't need to know!_

_**And why?**_

Roxas gulped. GULP. Sora's life would change forever if he knew what happened. Being a pawn in a game of chess is NOT fun. Believe it. Anyway, Sora would just kill him if he found out that Roxas was tampering with his memories. That one time when...

_**You WERE!?!**_

_Heh, heh, it was for an important cause that was beneficial for you..._

_**Please Roxas, I really need to know! I really don't care if I was a turtle or bird but tell me!**_

_Turtle? Where did you get that idea?_

_**Um...I don't know...**_

Just like Sora. He acts just sooo random. See what Roxas has to handle with?

_Well, I'll tell you the basics, but you better ask Namine for more info..._

_**Why? **_

_She's a very important part of the story, and, well, she was with you when this happened._

_**-YAWN- Well, Roxas, you're lucky today. What's the time? (**_With the chessy smile...)

_You wouldn't believe me._

_**WHAT!!! 2:00 A.M.? I don't believe you!**_

_Told you..._

_**WAAAA!**_ _**Tomorrow is here!!! Good night! Or maybe good morning...**_

And just like that, Sora slept (with snores, of course). Roxas sighed. OH what a busy day he's going to have tomorrow.

"Sora, I guess your dreams will come true..." Roxas muttered when he returned into Sora's mind.

* * *

_**Fading...fading...until...you rise...  
You break, you fly, you reach  
Mindlessly searching for your new life's purpose  
The fruits of your search are far away  
Until...  
**_  
The sccribling stopped. No sound bounced off the walls. Everything stood still. 

_"A visitor..." _whispered the writer, happily yet sadly.

The door to the room of the person slowly creaked open, then paused, and finally gave way to the 'visitor'.

"**Hello?"**

_"Hello. How are you?"_

**"Fine. You?"**

_"Same to same. Are you ready?"_

**"For what? You haven't told me anything... is this adventure you've been dropping clues about starting soon?"**

The host nodded slowly. _"It is time. I do not think it is the time for the inauspicious hour has come..." _The host looked down to the floor. _"Does anyone here care what I say?"_

The guest quickly put his hand on the shoulder. **"Of course!"**

The host looked up at the reassuring face. _"Right...have you brought something?"_

**"Yes. My other has begun dreaming about you-know-what. I also have a question. Why haven't you been letting me-"**

_"Because, he needs to find them himself. There is little satisfaction if you do things easily."_

**_"So_, you WANT him to get hurt."**

The chair jerked back harshly and the host's eyes welled up with tears. _**"DO you think I WANT to DO THIS! NEVER!"**_

**"Okay!!! Sorry for that..."**

_"I'm sorry, it's just, why? Why does he need them?"_

**"Who knows? Well, I better get back. See you!" **And just like that, with a wave of his hand, the previous guest had disappered.

The host smiled. _"Goodbye, Roxas..."_

Looking back at the piece of paper, she smiled wider. _"I guess I'll only finish when all of this is over...ah, **Sora**, you can come out now!" _

Hiding under the table was our favorite spiky haired person, Sora. **"So, I guess we're leaving again, I presume?"**

_"Yes, I'm afraid. You've learned more than you need to..." _The girl's eyes widened with fear.

**"Hey, don't worry, at least I can recover my lost memories, right? And you won't be so alone in this place either!" (**that just sounded sooo familiar...)

The girl smiled once more. _"Thanks Sora, at least I can I say that."_

**"Yeah right!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

_Hi! How was it? Please remember to press that litle gray button to your left and leave a comment while you leave this story. Thank you!_

_Yes, this chapter features Sora's thoughts. __Please come when the 8th chapter comes :). Also, that poem/writing that the girl wrote is REALLY important at the end. Remember it :)_

_PS- I finally remembered the disclaimer...!!!_

**Animelover 07 :)**


	8. Revelations Part 3

_**(Author's Interlude…)**_

_Hello! Welcome back! I hope you all are having a wonderful vacation!!! _

_Okay, before you send really angry comments on how I didn't update for 3 whole months, here's a chapter for all! After reading please post your angry comments._

_So now here's a very long chapter for all people. Thank you and enjoy the new chapter._

**Animelover07 **

**

* * *

**

**Cuore Della Penombra**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Revelations Part 8_

Starring: Kairi!!!!

Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.Home.

Swirling inside her head was that one single 4-letter word: Home.

Kairi turned towards her window and drew open the curtains. A cool, fresh breeze blew through, easing Kairi's brain a little bit. The night was peculiar: it was a navy blue with a blob of maroon in the middle.

Weird.

"-sigh- Everything is weird nowadays!" Kairi laughed. But as she stared out unto the beaches of Destiny Islands, she looked at the sky as well. Not directly, just where she thought where her "other" home is: Hollow Bastion a.k.a. Radiant Garden.

Ever since she lost her heart, her mind cut into half. Not literally. Which was her home? The one that she lived on for most of her life or the one where she was born on? Destiny Islands or Radiant Garden? Also, what happened to the memories of that birthplace? Did they just been forgotten, or something occurred? Why she appeared on this island?

"**Wow," she said, "I really don't know a lot about my past. I guess we always avoid it and enjoy what is now." **

_"Yeah, I was correct, wasn't I?"_

With that, Naminé appeared and sat beside Kairi.

"**Naminé? Do you know anything about my past? Who was I and what was I on my birthplace? You can see people's memories, right?"**

_"Kairi, something happened to cause those memories to disappear like that."_

**"Yes, but what's the point?"**

_ "And you lived your life on that same place…"_

"**I'm not getting it."**

Naminé sighed. Others.

Kairi sighed. Nobodies.

At the same second, they both looked at each other. Then, laughter filled the whole room :)!

**"OMG Naminé, moments like these can surely brush away the topic!"**

_"Yeah! –giggle- Nobodies are wayyy better than others!"_

**"Are you in the right memory?"**

_"Seriously Kai, that was sooo stupid!"_

**"It wasn't!"**

_"Yes it was!"_

**"Ok! Can we drop it! Please! And please give a better explanation!"**

But Naminé wasn't there.

Kairi shook her head and laughed. "Will I ever gain control of my nobody?"

_"Nope!"_

** "Will I ever get the answer to my questions, oh great oracle?"**

_"Yes, very soon."_

**"WHAT!" Kairi's eyes were now wide open. "How? When? Where? Who? Naminé?"**

She didn't respond.

"She's just so lucky. I can't keep secrets from her, but she can!" And she stuck out her tongue.

_I, at least, can give a clue. Remember whom you dreamed about these past 2 weeks?_

Okay, Kairi is officially more scared out than Selphie, Tidus and Wakka when they saw the Nobodies.

**What do you mean? THAT girl? I thought you said she was something you created when you tampered with my memories?**

_I guess I told a white lie._

**Liar.**

_Just, don't wander off too much, okay? And don't think about your problems. You will find the solution soon enough. And don't trust anyone except things you know you can depend on. And please do not anger the elders. And if something goes wrong, like if people are using you, just get out, okay? And where you go, finish what you're supposed to do there. And Sora and Riku will be there, so you'll be safe, okay? And please do not go into help-I'm-a-princess-and-I-need-a-knight-in-shining-armor-to-save-me mode. And-_

**Naminé, that's enough. What's going on? Is that girl part of all the trouble?**

_Don't say anything and I mean ANYTHING insulting about her!_

**You really surprised Naminé. You don't usually get angry.**

_Because this is serious!_

Again, Naminé appeared, but with a very, very, very angry expression. Her fists were clenched tightly. Everyone, move back at least 100 paces.

_Your life going to be in danger and you're just sitting like a duck just waiting to see what will happen. _

**Naminé, why didn't you tell me before?**

_Because. She didn't let me to._

**I suppose that girl will help us when we arrive wherever we're going?**

_Yes…okay, I'm really sorry! But if I told you, then she's really going to be in trouble and it will all be Roxas's and my fault!_

Naminé then went on her knees and her whole body became weak. _I'm sorry Kai, I really am!_

Kairi, with a sympathetic smile, sat with Naminé and said, **"I'm not really angry, I'm just overreacting, that's all."**

Naminé smiled back. _Of course. _

"**And maybe it's necessary, I mean, we do need a middle part, right?"**

Naminé just chuckled. _When I heard that on the island, I was really happy that you were catching on._

"**So, from what I know and assume, Sora, Riku, and I are going on another adventure. This is supposed to solve whatever questions we have and clear doubts, right?"**

_Correct._

"**While we are, the girl appearing in our dreams will help us achieve that?"**

_Most of it you do on your own._

"**And Sora, and Riku are aware of this."**

_Actually, Riku doesn't have a clue and Sora is catching on. I just completely broke the rules when I warned you. _

"**Naminé the rule breaker?"**

_Moving on…_

"**And there's someone who wants us to NOT do this?"**

_Roxas and I are unsure about that, but we believe that._

"**Did Roxas tell Sora anything?"**

_Not much I think. Sora's really inquisitive, you know?_

"**How about Riku?"**

_Not much progress. He's just angry at her for invading his thoughts!_

"**Just like Riku…anyway, who is that girl I'm speaking with?"**

_I think you will meet with her soon, maybe even tonight._

"**Really? Great!" **

As Kairi was thinking about the newfound information, Naminé couldn't help but feel sorry for the 3 buddies. _"If everything goes wrong, then I'll never see them ever again."_ Naminé muttered.

_Kai, shouldn't you sleep now? It is very late._

"**Oh, okay, good night Naminé!"**

"_Sweet dreams, Kairi."_

Kairi's eyelids then closed, finally getting the rest her body needs. But more surprises may appear in her dreams…

* * *

**Swirling, swirling, swirling, swirling…**

_Excuse me? Hello? Are you okay?_

Kairi's eyes shot open.

**Huh? What happened? Why is it all light in here? Who are you?**

_Maybe you should wake up. One minute-ah, there we go._

Kairi then really got up.

She scanned around the room, observing her surroundings. Everything was elegant but old-fashioned. There was a wooden bed, a wooden dresser, a wooden cupboard, and yes, a wooden writing desk. Sitting on its chair was the lady who really woke her up. And yeah, the wall was all blocks of stones. There was no end to the wall.

_You should really watch out when you travel by yourself! I was surprised to find you here!_ A welcoming and warm voice said.

Kairi stared at her. **"What.is.going.on.here."**

Instead of being afraid, the girl just smiled wider._ Oh, don't worry, it will be revealed soon enough._

In Kairi's head, she thought, 'She is just like the three of us! She's cheerful like Sora, hopeful like me, and private like Riku.'

_So, what have you come here for?_

"**Well, for starters, what is this place?"**

The face that seemed so cheerful turned down. _This is my dormitory. It's part of the main building._

"**You mean like a school?"**

_No. A castle. In the middle of darkness and light. Bad and good. Twilight._

Right now. In a castle. Far away from Destiny Islands. I feel nausea.

"**How can you enter my dreams, and Sora and Riku?"**

_Let's just say for now, I have that ability to._

"**Who wants us to not solve our conficts?"**

_I cannot say._

"**Were you expecting these questions?"**

She chuckled. _Well, when someone told you the stuff you didn't know, you would be curious, right?_

"**I guess…"**

Out of nowhere, a knock rang through. Shock was plastered on both the girls.

_Oh no, they know._

**What? Who? **

_No time. Please, go back. You shouldn't get in trouble. Nami will guide you._

A portal then came up behind Kairi.

_And be careful_ were **the** last words said.

* * *

Kairi, Kairi, **KAIRI!**

**Wh-What?**

Phew, you came back! I was worried sick! Did you get your questions answered?

Realization struck Kairi. She hadn't asked a single question that she needed to ask.

**Nami, you knew, didn't you?**

Oh, well that's her magic. She can persuade your mind to do what she's needs to do. Namine then chuckled a little bit. That's why you're going away. It's not fair for Sora and Riku!

**But Nami, who is she? I didn't even ask her name! Wow, I'm really not polite.**

She wouldn't tell you anyway.

**What?**

Silence.

"Well," said a sleepy Kairi, "Enough excitement tonight. I really do need some beauty sleep."

"But, I really have to credit something. That girl is really a puzzle!"

Zzzzzzzzzz

* * *

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**_(Author's Notes)_**

Hello! Chapter 8 is finally complete! I had to stay up late to finish, but I'm proud of it! I think this is my longest chappie! PARTY!

I think those Kairi-haters out there would really enjoy this chapter. You know who you are.

Yeah, I gave a lot away. But more puzzles came up! And who's the girl? If you want a clue, look at the clue I gave in my profile under the story summary. Good Luck!

I'm crazy to say this, but I can't wait for school!

**_Animelover07_**


End file.
